Kaiba Fried Chicken
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: After a long business meeting, Mokuba is starving and convinces Seto to take him to KFC.  Not such a good idea...


Hah! I'm back, and with my newest creation, Kaiba Fried Chicken! Just so you know, I've never set foot in a KFC restaurant, and the only time I've eaten anything from there was a long time ago on a car trip. I don't even remember what I got there. I also would like to say that I'm not singling out KFC becuase it tastes bad, good, etc., it's just because the initials made a snazzy title. I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, KFC, or anything else.

* * *

"I'm dying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Mokuba, stop being ridiculous."

Seto and Mokuba were sitting in Seto's office. Seto had just got out of a long and tiresome board meeting. It was half past two, and neither of them had eaten lunch.

"I'm so HUNGRY!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes, you've said that at least five times," Seto replied.

"But Nii-sama, I'm starving..."

"I'm almost done with this paperwork, just let me finish."

"You always say that, but it takes an hour!"

"Fine, give me five minutes."

Mokuba looked at his watch.

"Ok," Mokuba said.

Seto continued typing on his computer.

"It's been five minutes," Mokuba said.

"No, it's only been thirty seconds," Seto replied.

Mokuba pouted. He looked at his watch; it had been exactly thirty seconds.

"Whatever," Mokuba muttered.

After about five minutes, Seto turned off his laptop and closed it. Mokuba jumped up and followed his brother out of the office. They walked into the elevator and Mokuba hit the 'L' button. They slowly moved down the floors. It took a while to get to the ground floor, considering that Seto's office was at the top floor. After the doors opened, the two brothers walked out of the elevaator.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," one of Seto's employees said.

Seto nodded in her direction. Seto and Mokuba then walked out the main doors, where their limousine was waiting for them. Their driver opened the door for them, and they stepped into the vehicle.

"Where are we off to now?" the driver asked.

"KFC!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto stared blankly at his younger sibling.

"KFC?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know, the colonel? Fried chicken buckets?"

"Well of course I've heard of it, but why on earth would you want to go to a little restaurant that serves fast food, when the food at home is ten times better?"

"Because the colonel is calling!"

"You're making no sense."

"Neither are you."

"How am I not making sense?"

"...I don't know."

Seto's eyebrow twitched. He exhaled deeply.

"You know what? If you really want, we can go to this 'KFC'."

"Really?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Seto replied, as he closed his eyes and reclined in his chair.

"Yahoo! Roland, step on it!"

"Yes, sir," replied the driver.

Roland drove the limousine until they reached their destination. Seto opened his eyes to see that they were in the parking lot, but they weren't exactly parked.

"Roland, park the car," he ordered.

"'But, sir, where am I to park?" Roland asked.

There were no spaces big enough for a limousine to park, and most of the parking spaces were taken anyway.

"Maybe we could go to the drive through," Roland suggested.

"I don't care," Seto replied.

Roland pulled up to the drive through.

"Hello, welcome to KFC, how may I help you?" buzzed the buzzer-voice-box-thing.

"What would you like?" Roland asked.

"Hmm, I would like-"

Mokuba was interrupted by the sound of honking cars.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that car is too big for the drive through, and you are disturbin' our other customers. Could I ask you to come in through the entrance?"

"No you can't," Seto muttered, but Roland pulled out of the drive through.

"Oh, sirs, look over there. There's a car shop right next to us. I bet that we could park there," Roland said.

Seto looked at where Roland was pointing.

"That wasn't there before," Seto thought. "Or was it?"

"Yes, go ahead," Seto said.

Roland parked in an empty spot in the car shop parking place.

"I'll stay with the car, you two go on in," Roland said.

"Ok, do you want anything?" Mokuba asked.

"Just whatever is fine."

"Ok, we'll be right back."

Seto and Mokuba walked a couple of yards until they reached KFC again. They walked in the doors. Mokuba led Seto to the ordering counter. It was rather odd seeing a wealthy businessman in such a cheap place, and his extravagant coat earned him a couple odd looks.

"Hello, can I help you two boys?" asked one of the workers.

Mokuba read here name tag.

"Yes...Deborah. We would like...what would you like, Nii-sama?"

"I don't want anything."

"Fine, I'll just order for you. We would like the original recipe strips, a large popcorn chicken, a ten piece chicken wing bucket, an order of 'potato wedges', 3 large cokes, and a fudge brownie parfait."

'Would you like that for here or to go?"

"To go."

"Ok, coming right up!"

"You ordered all that?" Seto asked.

"Yup."

"There are probably a million calories in one of those chicken wings," Seto said.

Mokuba groaned.

"Can't you just forget about calor...calur...ca-"

"Calories."

"Thanks. Why can't you just forget about the calories and enjoy your food?"

"I don't know. Why can't you stop enjoying your food and think about the calories?"

"That statement makes no sense."

"It doesn't?" Seto asked in a mock-offended voice.

"The point of food is so that you can enjoy it."

"No, the point of food is to give you energy."

"The point of going out to restaurants is to enjoy your food."

"No, it's to give people money that they don't deserve."

"Ugh, whatever."

'Deborah' came back in and handed them their order.

"Here you are, and that will be thirty-five fifty-nine," she said.

Seto handed her his black card. Her eyes bugged out. Nevertheless, she slid it through the scanner on the cash register. She handed it back to them.

"You have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Mokuba replied, as he and Seto walked out the door.

They walked back to the limousine, where Roland was waiting for them. They climbed into the car, and made their way back home.

"Did you see that cashier? She was wearing the worst pair of glasses in the world. And her face, she slathered on makeup like there was no tomorrow. Then again, she probably needed it."

"Don't make fun of other people," Mokuba said.

"I can do what I want," Seto said, as he took a bite out of one of the chicken strips.

"So how is your food?" Mokuba asked.

"It tastes like fat," Seto replied. "You can have the rest."

"But you've barely eaten any of it," Mokuba protested.

"I've eaten enough calories to last me the rest of the week."

Mokuba frowned.

"But, Seto, you never eat anything! You need to take better care of yourself."

"I forget."

"Oh, don't give me that again! When was the last time you ate?"

"A minute ago."

"Besides that."

"Hmmm...let me think..."

"Exactly."

Seto appeared to be deep in thought.

"It was Tuesday."

"Seto! That was a day ago! What did you have anyway?"

"Why is this any of your business?"

"Because you're my brother."

"Fine. I had an apple."

Mokuba smacked his head.

"Nii-sama..."

"What did you eat yesterday?"

"Um, I had a bowl of cereal, my bento at school, and I had smoked salmon and salad for dinner."

"Cool. So do you have a test coming up in school?"

"Actually, I-Hey! Stop trying to change the subject!"

Mokuba looked at the floor.

"Is this really upsetting you?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Fine, I'll eat it."

Finally the limousine arrived at Kaiba mansion. Mokuba and Seto stepped out.

"But you are to blame when I gain ten pounds," Seto said.

"You're overreacting."

* * *

The next day at KaibaCorp...

* * *

Mokuba charged into Seto's office.

"Hello, Mokuba. How was school?" Seto asked, not looking up from his desk.

"Hey, Seto! It was ok. Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I actually just finished."

"Good, because this time we're going to Chik-fil-A!"

Seto gave Mokuba the death glare.

"No."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope that you had fun. By the way, I don't own Chik-fil-A.

~Kookoo 4 Kaiba


End file.
